


Pass the Cheese

by DarkEchoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored, as usual, and decided to help John cook. He accidentally confesses his love and is surprised when John kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I made this based off a prompt I saw on tumblr that said to use "pass the cheese" in the story.

Sherlock groaned, staring at the clock on the wall. "Joooohhn. What time is it?" Sherlock groaned. John poked his head out of the kitchen, blinking at Sherlock. "You're upside down. Why are you upside down?" "Joooohhn... I'm booooooored." John sighed, shaking his head. "I asked if you wanted to help me. I've been asking." "God, John. I don't want to help you cook." Sherlock groaned again, dropping his hands beside his head. He rolled off the couch and sighed, stretching his back. "What do you want me to do?" "Sherlock, can you- No! No, Sherlock! Don't put that- oh..." John sighed, glancing at Sherlock. Sherlock looked up at John. "Oh. Sorry, I thought it would be better with paparika." John groaned and walked shuffled to the pot by Sherlock, sipping some steaming soup from a ladle. "Why would you- it is better...." Sherlock nodded, setting his hands on his lap. "I know. What else are we making?" "Oh? I was going to make sandwiches..." Sherlock nodded, clearing his throat. "But I don't think I need help-" "Yes. Give me the cheese." "W-what? They arent-" "John. **Pass the cheese**." John sighed, pulling it from the fridge and handing it to Sherlock. "Thank you." Sherlock muttered and John froze, raising his eyebrows. "Thank you? Did you just-" "Hmm?" Sherlock glanced up at John. "I-I did thank you. I thought people did that when they loved someone." "Yeah. Wait- yes. But, I mean... You love me?" "Oh. Yes, I-I guess I do. I mean, I have, but you know now." Sherlock stammered, chewing on his lip. His pupils nearly filled his whole eye. "Sorry. I know you still like Mary. I just... Sorry." Sherlock stared at his hands. "Sherlock. I didn't know-" "I know. I know you didn't know." John glared at Sherlock. "Sorry. But you're easy to read-" Sherlock froze as John leaned foreword and pressed his lips to Sherlock's. Sherlock gasped softly, his eyes fluttering shut. John hesitated but pulled away, sniffing and rubbing his nose. Sherlock stared at John. "I... I was not expecting that." "I know." John smirked, pecking his lips. "Now, **Pass me the cheese**."


End file.
